Restart
by Rangga Sengak
Summary: Walaupun kau tidak akan berpaling padaku tapi aku senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu walaupun cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan itu sungguh menyakitkan [Warn:AkaFuri]


**Kuroko no Basuke —Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**[Ori] Color of sky — Show Ishikawa**

**.**

**WARNING : HOMO, M/M, GAJE, TYPO, OOC.**

**.**

**Akashi x Furihata**

**.**

'_slight' dalam hati_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Furihata, kamu memang pantang menyerah ya."

"Demi cewek yang katanya akan menerima cintamu, kau bahkan rela ikut masuk klub basket."

Furihata terdiam mendengar ocehan teman temannya. Pandangan matanya mendadak sendu.

"Begitu ya?" Tanya Furihata pada dirinya sendiri. Jika ditanya apakah semua itu benar, Furihata akan menjawab tidak, karena sepasang mata Furihata selalu mengejar seseorang...

Dia berambut merah, dia dingin, dia mantan kapten di tim basket Kiseki no Sedai dan yang pasti dia baik.

Namanya Akashi Seijuro.

Furihata mulai tertarik padanya saat ia pindah ke SMA RAKUZAN dua bulan lalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Furihata ingat ketika ia bertemu dengan Akashi pertama kali. kejadiaanya terjadi setelah 3 hari Furihata memasuki Rakuzan.

Ketua kelas Furihata menyuruhnya untuk mengumpulkan tugas anak-anak yang tersusun rapi di dalam kardus, Furihata dengan senyum lebar hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah, tidak mau mengecewakan teman barunya.

Yang tidak Furihata sangka adalah kardus yang berisi buku-buku itu begitu berat.

Hingga di koridor kelas, Furihata berpapasan dengan Akashi yang memandangnya dengan mata menukik tajam dan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

Furihata bersumpah pada waktu itu tubuhnya bergetar ketakukan.

"Bisa kubantu?"

Waktu itu Furihata tidak menjawab, yang pasti adalah Akashi membantunya.

"Terima kasih."

Dan yang Furihata tahu bahwa Akashi adalah orang yang baik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah kenapa sejak itu mata kecoklatan Furihata selalu mengejarnya, mencari sosoknya.

Dua bulan mengamati.

Furihata menjadi hafal kebiasaan Akashi yang suka berdiri di depan kelas 1-D sebelum bel masuk.

Furihata juga tahu akan perasaan Akashi, perasaan yang disimpan Akashi selama ini.

Alasan kenapa Akashi suka berdiri di depan kelas 1-D sebelum bel masuk.

Itu wajah penuh cinta...

Tatapan mata Akashi yang tertuju pada salah satu siswa yang berada di kelas 1-D.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

Seseorang yang selalu Akashi amati dari jauh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua bulan sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Akashi. Furihata menjadi sering berbicara dengan Akashi, yah walaupun cuma obrolan singkat.

Seperti siang ini.

"Akashi-san... emm—apa Akashi san punya perasaan suka terhadap Kuroko?" tanya Furihata hati-hati.

Akashi langsung menoleh kearahnya, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa Furihata artikan.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Akashi.

Mata Furihata memandang wajah Akashi yang tampak ingin tahu.

Furihata ingin berteriak dan berkata jujur.

_'Itu karena.. aku selalu melihatmu, iya.. aku selalu melihatmu Akashi-san... karena aku suka Akashi-san.'_

"A—aku cuma menebak, hehe." kata Furihata dengan gugup, Akashi memandangnya tak puas kearah Furihata.

Furihata menunduk dengan tubuh bergetar.

_'Andaikan saja aku tidak suka dengan Akashi-san.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Furihata." Furihata menengok kebelakang dan mendapati Akashi duduk dibelakang kursinya.

Furihata memandang Akashi bingung. Bingung karena tidak biasanya Akashi main kekelasnya.

"Ada apa Akashi-san?" Tanya Furihata sedikit memutar tempat duduknya untuk menghadap Akashi.

Akashi sedikit tersenyum tipis, kemudian mendekat kearah Furihata dan berbisik ditelinganya.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

Mata Furihata terbelalak menyadari bahwa dadanya berdebar hebat. Mendengar ajakan Akashi tadi, Furihata menggelengkan kepalanya. Menyadari betapa konyolnya dia.

'_Padahal Akashi-san tidak ada maksud khusus sama sekali, dia cuma ingin punya teman bicara, bodohnya aku.'_

"Jadi, Akashi-san ingin bicara apa?" Tanya Furihata mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Akashi menarik nafas kemudian mulai bercerita. "Aku mencoba mendekati kuroko, tapi dia bilang aku berlaku seperti bukan Akashi yang dia kenal."

"Padahal aku cuma berlaku seperti itu pada seseorang yang kusuka saja…" lanjut Akashi, wajahnya berubah sendu.

Furihata memandang Akashi. Kenapa hatinya mendadak sesak lagi.

Furihata tahu kalau keberadaanya di mata Akashi cuma sebatas teman bukan sahabat ataupun kekasih, dari lubuk hati Furihata yang paling dalam ia ingin diperlakukan khusus.

'_Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan itu benar-benar berat ya.' _

"Cinta itu… benar-benar menggelikan ya." guman Furihata pada dirinya sendiri, Akashi Cuma memandang Furihata bingung.

'_Akashi-san, bahkan hari ini mataku juga hanya tertuju padamu.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**From : Akashi-san**_

_**Hari ini temani aku keluar.**_

Furihata membaca email dari Akashi.

"Akashi-san pasti ingin bicara soal Kuroko lagi— Mangkanya aku tidak boleh berharap,"

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa hatiku bahagia begini?" pikirnya dan tanpa pikir panjang Furihata membalas email tersebut bahwa dia mau pergi ke luar bersama Akashi.

"Jadi apa yang ingin Akashi-san beli." tanya Furihata, saat ini ia dan Akashi sudah berada di dalam sebuah supermarket.

Akashi cuma diam tak menjawab. Furihata cuma mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Aroma oil apa yang kamu suka Furihata?" tanya Akashi yang sekarang berdiri tepat dideretan rak berisi berbagai macam Aroma oil.

Furihata yang mendadak mendapat pertanyaan dari Akashi sempat tergagap sedikit.

"A—ku suka yang Strawberry." jawab Furihata, tanganya terulur mengambil botol aroma oil strawberry dan menghirup wanginya.

"Strawberry?" guman Akashi, matanya menatap Furihata dan memberikan senyum tipis.

Furihata menjadi terdiam ketika melihat Akashi tersenyum tipis.

"Aku suka yang ini." Akashi mengambil sebuah botol aroma oil Cinnamon dan menghirup wanginya.

_'kayu manis ya..' _

"kalau begitu kita segera kekasir." kata Akashi, Furihata mengangguk dan mengembalikan aroma oil yang dia pegang tadi.

"Kenapa dikembalikan, aku akan membelikannya untukmu." kata Akashi tegas.

"Kenapa..?" tanya Furihata bingung.

"Hadiah karena selalu jadi pendengar ceritaku." jawab Akashi.

'Hadiah? jadi hari ini khusus untukku ya.' pikir Furihata. Akashi menepuk kepala Furihata pelan.

"kita ke kasir." kata Akashi pelan. Furihata mengangguk dan mengikutinya dari belakang.

_'Akashi-san aku ingin menyampaikan perasaan ini.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Katanya kuroko akan pindah sekolah."

"Eh..!"

Furihata menghampiri dua siswa yang tengah berbicara tentang kepindahan Kuroko.

"Hei—apa benar kuroko akan pindah?" tanya Furihata pada dua siswa itu yang dijawab anggukan dari keduanya.

'Begitu ya.. apa Akashi-san sudah tahu? kalau tahu gimana reaksinya ya..' pikir Furihata.

"Kita harus memberinya hadiah perpisahan."

"Akhir-akhir ini kulihat kuroko sering memakai semacam aroma oil kan?"

Furihata menengok kearah dua siswa tadi.

'Aroma oil? Kuroko memakainya.. Jadi kemarin itu karena ia memikirkan Kuroko.' pikir Furihata kemudian berjalan menjauhi dua siswa tersebut.

_'seharusnya aku juga sudah tahu,' _

_'Apa yang kuharapkan—'_

Furihata meremas dadanya. kenapa begitu sesak.

_'Akhirnya aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dan juga tidak menyampaikan apa-apa.'_

Cairan bening keluar dari sudut mata Furihata. Tangannya kini meremas botol aroma oil yang diberikan Akashi.

"Akashi-san." teriak Furihata sembari berlari menemui Akashi ketempat biasa ia berdiam diri. belakang sekolah.

Akashi menoleh ke arah Furihata dan memandang Furihata bingung.

_'aku harus jujur.'_

"aku suka Akashi-san." teriak Furihata dengan mata terpejam. Akashi hanya terdiam memandangnya. Raut wajahnya tak terbaca.

_'Walaupun tahu akan ditolak, tapi aku suka Akashi-san—' _

_'Walaupun Akashi-san tidak akan berpaling padaku tapi aku senang menghabiskan waktu bersamamu,'_

_'Walupun bukan happy end, kalau tetap disimpan tidak akan ada permulaan dan juga akhir.'_

Perlahan Furihata membuka kedua matanya kemudian memandang Akashi dengan senyumam lebar dan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

'_Aku harus menyampaikan tentang kuroko juga..'_

"Sebentar lagi kuroko akan pindah, apa Akashi-san tidak akan menyesal bila tetap disini?" kata Furihata pelan. Akashi menatapnya tak percaya.

"Furihata aku—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." potong Furihata cepat.

"Terima kasih Furihata." Tiga kata dari Akashi sebelum pergi meninggalkan Furihata.

_'Bertepuk sebelah tangan itu cinta yang menyakitkan ya...' _

'_Tapi aku bersyukur bisa suka dengan Akashi-san..'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-fin-**

**.**

**[Update : 30/01/2015]**


End file.
